


play to live

by Sherlockian4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Kidnapped John Watson, Kidnapped Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Scared Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Saves John Watson, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian4life/pseuds/Sherlockian4life
Summary: John and Sherlock are kidnapped whilst on their way to a case, their kidnapper has offered them a chance of freedom if Sherlock plays him his requested song. Can the Scotland Yard team find them before the capturer has had enough?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	play to live

"John!... Quickly John please!?" Sherlock yelled, listening to the now rushed and somewhat clumsy footsteps of John as he rushed into the bedroom. Eyes wide with panic landed on him as John stumbled over and started checking over him for anything, meanwhile the consulting detective just watched him and began chuckling.

"What? Sherlock?! Sherlock what's wrong baby??" John asked worriedly, now holding the genius' head in his hands and tilting it from left to right, up and down to check over him. Sherlock just moved away and his chuckles disappeared as he poked out his bottom lip and pouted at him. He then put his head down on the pillow. Staring up at John with the best puppy eyes he could do.

"I'm cold..." He whined in an upset voice. Then watched as _his_ Doctor closed his eyes and huffed a sigh of relief and started laughing softly, he then leaned forward and kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair.

"You bloody git!" He laughed, then moved onto to the bed and lie down waiting patiently as Sherlock shuffled closer and curled up into John's side, lying his head onto his chest and sighing softly, his hand moving up and stopped just in front of his mouth on top of John's chest and he sighed content. "You know you could always just ask to cuddle?" He heard a small huff and felt Sherlock snuggle closer.

"Dull." Came a sleepy response, John just chuckled again and wrapped his arms around him before they both dosed off into a peaceful slumber.

________________________________________________________________

"John! A case! Come on why are you staring?! We have work to do!" Sherlock practically screamed at a still sleepy John as he padded into the kitchen to make himself a morning brew. The consulting detective just watched, already dressed in a pair of black dress trousers and that god-forsaken purple shirt! 

"Sherlock, hun, I've just gotten up... At least give me a few minutes to wake up properly please?" He looked at him and pleaded with his eyes slightly. Sherlock just sighed and walked over and stood beside John, before he lowered his head and rested his forehead against John's shoulder.

"Five minutes.." He muttered under his breath. John smiled softly and kissed his head again.

"All I need, love." He replied quietly, he watched as his genius stood straight again and smiled before walking over to his chair. 

________________________________________________________________

Five minutes later, John Hamish Watson had finally gotten ready and walked back into the sitting room to see Sherlock already up and holding out his jacket for him, now also wearing a suit jacket, that lovely navy scarf and Belstaff long coat. The Doctor thankfully took his own jacket and slipped it on over yet another one of his jumpers and a pair of blue jeans.

"John Watson I'm starting to believe your entire wardrobe is filled with jumpers." Sherlock chuckled. John just smirked and pulled the 'sociopath' down for a soft kiss.

"I don't remember you complaining when I came home to find you asleep cuddled up to one of them." He retorted and watched Sherlock's cheekbones turn a light pink.

"I didn't think you knew about that.." He admitted softly, then kissed him again. "Wait..." He paused after he pulled away a second time and looked at John, thinking. "Was... Was that why you kept leaving them all over the place?" He asked, then his thoughts were confirmed when he heard a quiet chuckle and noted the flick of his tongue on his bottom lip.

"Maybe." Was all John said. "Anyway don't we have a case to attend? I'm sure Anderson is making a right cock of himself." the ex-soldier stated, making Sherlock's eyes go wide with realisation.

"Oh, god you're right... his deductions would ruin what little the others have of their minds with his IQ." Sherlock said, then grabbed John's hand and rushed down the stairs of 221B and hailed a cab.

_______________________________________________________________

2 hours... 2 hours Greg has been waiting for the two lovebirds to show up, and they're still not here, and they only lived half hour away from the scene! So Lestrade can't help but be worried.

"I tell you what, I wouldn't be surprised of someone put the freak and his pet in their place. We'll most likely find them unconscious somewhere." Donovan spat. Greg couldn't help but turn to her and find Anderson chuckling by her side.

"Oi! If you wanna keep your job I suggest you keep your mouth _shut!_ For all you know they could be in trouble!" He yelled, watching as she cleared her throat and looked down, knowing where her plays lies. But just as Anderson was about to open his mouth, Greg's phone was ringing.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled the mobile device from his pocket and watched as the name of Sherlock Holmes appear on his screen.

"Where abouts ar-"

"Listen Lestrade, me and John aren't going to arrive at the scene today. We've been... _taken..._ on a detour... And just for a precaution, I'd rather you track the mobile _in case I lose it._ " Sherlock said in a hushed tone down the phone. All breath left the D.I's lungs as dread filled them instead.

"Alright, on it." He said as he called over a group of officers and told them to get in contact to track the phones location. "Just hold tight and try not to get into much trouble, for yours _and John's_ sake." He said, knowing the man would do anything to protect his partner.

"Alright. Just hurry up! I've got to go." And with that, the call ended. And Lestrade took action, getting teams ready and working on finding their location, Donovan and Anderson staring at each other before rushing in line behind Greg as he barked out more orders.

_______________________________________________________________

The phone was taken away from Sherlock and the man pocketed it again, looking at the detective as he knelt on the ground with an unconscious John in front of him. A sly chuckle escaped him and he went to kick the unresponsive doctor. But Sherlock was quick and grabbed his leg.

"Don't... please..." He asked, _no... no no! Asking won't do! He needs to beg for what he wants!!_ Thought the man as instead punched Sherlock square in the haw, making the man fall and whimper in pain. And he decided to go in for a kick again when all of a sudden he was shoved to the side and growled.

"You BASTARD!! YOU'LL LEARN THAT I'M IN CHARGE HERE!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!" He yelled making Sherlock flinch slightly. His captor seeing an opportunity for a 'punishment' and grabbed the collar of his shirt and jacket, dragging him across the ground to a separate room.

Then he threw him onto a clean white tiled floor, before repeatedly kicking and punching him. But seeing the detective lying limp wasn't enough for him, so he carried on torturing him in the worst way possible, watching him squirm and whimper in pain, then full out screaming and crying as he took the man's dignity, pride, and unknowingly his _virginity._

The blood now pooling he decided to finish and leave the broken detective how he was. He called his men to dress the man and throw him back into containment 'with the other'.

____________________________________________________________________

John woke up with a throbbing headache. Rubbing his eyes and letting out an uncomfortable yet quiet groan he looked around and tried to piece together what happened.

"You tried to fight the man who brought us here, but he drugged you and you collapsed...You've been out for an hour and most likely have a slight concussion due to the fact you hit your head when you fell." Came Sherlock's, cracking and tear soaked voice. Wait... 

He spun his head round and strained his eyes in the dark to get a good look at the detective to see he had a black eye, swollen cheek and busted lip. Also tear streaks down his face.

"Sherlock! Baby what happened to you?! Are you alright? Let me take a look at you!" He fussed as he reached over, but jumped back when his usually fearless sociopath flinched away from him. He then saw how Sherlock generally refused to sit directly on the ground and sort of moved so he was more onto his side, listening as he winced and hissed almost silently with every movement. And John couldn't help but put two and two together and wonder. "Sherlock... did he... did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice gentle.


End file.
